<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp of Love by 13Greyscale13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630350">Camp of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Greyscale13/pseuds/13Greyscale13'>13Greyscale13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AsaNoya - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mainly Tsukkiyama, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, smut in later chapters, tsukkiyama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Greyscale13/pseuds/13Greyscale13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno team goes on a two week long camping trip for their end-of-the-year team vacation. What Yamaguchi Tadashi doesn’t expect is that the best friends-turned-lovers trope is about to happen in real life, and to him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Team Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The weather outside was warm, causing the heat in the gym to double its usual temperature as Coach Ukai’s voice boomed through the room as he spoke. “All right, It's decided. We're going to Camp Oceanside as our team vacation. We leave today, go home and pack up, then meet back here for noon.” the coach said before walking from the gym back to his office to make reservations while Takeda-sensei erased their large whiteboard of the various ideas the team had come up with. The votes ended up unanimously going to the camping trip; a two week trip to a camp by the oceanside with beautiful views, hiking trails, as well as fire pits and cabins.<br/>
Yamaguchi Tadashi was a nervous boy, quiet and frail looking, but leaving home for two weeks did the opposite of urk him, in fact, he was overjoyed to go. His parents were always away on business trips, so it's not like they'd even notice he was gone anyway. Plus, his best friend, Tuskishima Kei, was going to be there, along with the rest of his teammates, whom he adored, but he especially adored Tsukishima. Tsukki was his best friend and had saved him from bullies many times, always making sure he was okay and assuring him that he was not ugly or useless to the team. If Yamaguchi were honest with himself, he’d say he’s had a crush on Tsukki since they were in elementary school. He knew the team would be okay with him being gay, since most of them were as well, but he was nervous nonetheless to come out to the team. Plus, Tsukki would never like him back anyway.<br/>
“Tadashi? Tadashi? Yamaguchi!” The olive haired male broke free from his trance as he heard his name being called and saw a hand waving in front of his face. He blushed lightly and looked down, cowering slightly like he always did. “Sorry Tsukki, just thinking.” He said, before he perked up and looked up at his best friend. “Are you excited for the trip?” He asked, brown eyes shimmering with his own excitement showing obviously in them. Tsukishima couldn't help but blush a little and turn his face away at the sight. Yamaguchi was just so.. beautiful. In every way he could imagine. Tsukishima had known this for years, yet couldn’t bring himself to tell Yamaguchi his true feelings.<br/>
“Tsukki??” Yamaguchi spoke in a worried tone, worried not that Tsukishima had overworked himself and become spaced out. “Shut up Yamaguchi, I’m fine.” He said coldly, to which Yamaguchi smiled and responded, “sorry Tsukki”. Yamaguchi stretched his arms up with a small grunt, his back aching a little from practice and his shoulders hurting from serving so many times. “Are you excited Tsukki?” He asked, repeating his question. “To be stuck in a camp with those idiots for two weeks? Ecstatic.” Tsukishima responded and pointed to Kageyama and Hinata who were arguing over who picked up the most volleyballs off the court floor. “17! I got 17” Hinata called, causing Yamaguchi to laugh and Tsukishima to roll his eyes.<br/>
Tadashi grabbed Tsukshima’s arm and dragged him over to their bags, picking his up and passing Tsukishima’s to him. “lets go home together and get ready! We only have an hour until we have to be back here.” He said excitedly, Tsukishima following him out of the gym with much less enthusiasm. </p><p>Soon they were both packed up and walking back to the gymnasium, where a blue bus waited for them. The bus ride would be long and uncomfortable, so Yamaguchi had brought his pillow and blanket, as well as headphones and books to keep himself occupied. He knew Tsukishima would be listening to music the whole time, so he figured he’d bring things to keep himself occupied so he didn’t annoy Tsukki.<br/>
Tsukishima was shoved, lightly of course, into the window seat by an overly excited Tadashi, the younger boy giggling happily as he put their bags up in the overhead compartment. He sat next to Tsukishima with a book in hand; a manga. Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully at how nerdy the small male was, always teasing him for watching anime all the time and reading nothing but mangas. As Tadashi started reading, Tsukishima started his music.<br/>
Soon he noticed Yamaguchi was asleep, his book still in hand. Not wanting the book to get ruined, Tsukishima carefully took it from Tadashi’s hands and placed it on the meal tray in front of him. He noticed now that the rest of the bus, save for Coach Ukai and Takeda, were all asleep as well. ‘Wow, didn’t take them long’ he thought to himself, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi to pull him close, olive hair resting with a snoring head on his shoulder. Realizing what he had done, Tsukishima blushed deeply and looked out the window, but made no effort to move their positions. Leaning his head back against the seat, Tsukki stole glances at Yamaguchi’s cute sleeping face until he too dozed off into a light sleep. </p><p>Once they had got to the camp, Yamaguchi was practically vibrating due to his excitement. His eyes were bright as he leaned over Tsukki to see out the window as they pulled into the parking lot of the camp. The director of the camp walked up to the bus, climbing on and greeting everyone. She explained how the cabins would work; first years in one with Takeda, second years with Coach Ukai and third years on their own. Each cabin had three bunk beds to equal 6 beds in total. “I call the top bunk!” Hinata called as he ran off the bus with his boyfriend, Kageyama, not far behind him. “You're short, sleep on the bottom!” The raven haired male called after him, racing him to the cabin like they always did. “Do they not realize they can both have a top bunk?” Tsukishima said with a low, teasing chuckle, which made Yamaguchi giggle in response.<br/>
The two best friends got their bags and made their way to the cabin after Kageyama and Hinata, hearing them arguing about nonsense from a mile away. Tsukishima slammed the cabin door open, stopping the arguing in its tracks. “you can both have a top bunk, idiots.” He said, rolling his eyes and placing his bags on the bottom bunk, yamaguchi tossing his up to the top of the same set of bunk beds. Yamaguchi climbed up the ladder, sitting cross legged on his bed and looking down at Tsukki who sat on the bottom bunk. “Hi Tsukki!” He giggled, getting a small smile out of Tsukishima. “Hi Tadashi.” He said in response, poking his friend's nose gently. Kageyama and Hinata watched in shock. Tsukishima was never this nice to anyone but Yamaguchi. Using his given name, being gentle with him, it was all so.. sweet.<br/>
Tsukishima hummed as he laid back against his bed, looking up at the bunk above him with a blank expression. However, his mind was anything but blank. Sleeping under Yamaguchi for two weeks? He was going to go crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the night was rather boring, just dinner then bed since they had gotten there quite late at night, Yamaguchi practically falling asleep at the dinner table. The messy olive hair splaying around the pillow under Yamaguchi as he slept made him look like an angel, or so Tsukishima thought as he caught a glimpse of the sleeping buy which ceased to fade in his mind.the sight kept him up throughout the night. The blonde wanted to see that face again. Over and over again, every morning for the rest of their lives. His heart ceased to beat for a moment as he came to his senses; he was in love with Yamaguchi. He realized this now, laying in bed in the middle of the night caught wide awake by the sight of his best friend asleep. <br/>    The next morning, Tsukishima was quiet and grumpier than usual as he sat at the breakfast table, dark bags under his eyes which made Yamaguchi worry for the older male. The blonde snapped at him more, trying to push the ache in his chest wanting to hug Yamaguchi and never let go away from his thoughts. This, believe it or not, hurt Yamaguchi. He had built up a thick skin to the snapping from Tsukishima’s end, but today he seemed to take it to heart. This made Tsukishima’s heart squeeze, wanting to take back every word he said and throw away all the times he told Tadashi to shut up. “Tadashi..” he said softly upon seeing the hurt look on yamaguchi’s face. ‘“I’m sorry, I’m just tired today.” the blonde admitted, which brought a soft smile to Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks. “I know.. I heard you pacing last night, what were you thinking about?” he asked innocently, his big eyes scanning Tsukki’s face. <br/>    How was Tsukishima supposed to respond to that? He can't tell Yamaguchi that he watched him sleep! Or that he had fallen in love with him, with his freckles that looked like stars, his fluffy olive hair, his tanned skin and gorgeous brown eyes, not to mention his voice. Ugh, his voice was like a million needles stabbing Tsukishima in the most delicious way. He wanted to hear those voices at all different pitches and hear the little sounds that left those lips when he stole his breath with a kiss. “Tsukki? Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s voice broke his trance for the second time in two days, bringing him back to his current predicament. “Sorry, um.. I was thinking about home.” Tsukishima said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, laughing lightly. Hopefully his lie was enough for yamaguchi to believe, which it seemed to be because of the soft smile Yamaguchi’s lips took the shape of. “Oh Tsukki. Do you miss them?” he asked in response, to which he got a little scoff. “Of course not, i miss being away from these idiots.” he said as he pointed over his shoulder to Nishinoiya and Tanaka who were having a competition to see who could drink the most juice while the third years watched. Daichi looked disappointed, Asahi’s timid and worried voice asking them to stop being drowned out by Sugawara encouraging them to continue. <br/>    Yamaguchi looked worried. Tsukishima had a light dust of a blush on his cheeks; maybe he was getting sick. The spacing out and tripping over his words all tied in with a cold or the even flu. It would be Tsukishima’s luck that he’d get sick on their trip. Placing a hand to the blonde’s forehead, Yamaguchi elicited a deeper shade of pink to cross Tsukishima’s face. “Tsukki you're warm, you should go rest.” Tadashi said softly, taking Tsukishima's hand carefully in his own and carefully inviting him to stand up along with him. “Tsukki and I are going to go rest.” he announced softly to the table who all encouraged them to go, noticing Tsukishima's red face as well. The blonde said nothing, he just followed Yamaguchi to the kitchen without a word. Tadashi got out a cloth, wet it with cold water and took a water bottle from the fridge before he carefully led Tsukishima to the cabin, still holding his hand absentmindedly.     <br/>    After settling in his bed with a cold cloth on his head and a few sips of water in his system, Tsukishima’s blush died down until it was just a light rose dust on his upper cheeks. Yamaguchi laid in the bed beside him after Tsukishima fell asleep, the tall male being exhausted anyway from staying up all night with his thoughts. Yamaguchi hummed as he took the glasses off the blonde’s face and carefully placed them off the bed onto a shelf on the wall. He laid calmly next to Tsukishima and sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a blank face, although his mind was anything but blank. His heart raced and his breathing quickened, almost feeling as though he was the sick one in this situation. He was so nervous to be next to Tsukishima; it was something he had wanted to do for years. For so long he had imagined sleeping next to Tsukishima and waking up to his cocky smirk. The sight of Tsukishima looking so peaceful as he slept made a blush rise to Yamaguchi's own cheeks,Tsukishima’s short hair curling at the ends to frame his still flushed cheeks in the most perfect way.  Eventually, Yamaguchi’s thoughts brought him into a deep sleep in the same bed as Tsukishima, absentmindedly cuddling up to the taller male. He’d be embarrassed as hell once he woke up, but for now, the moment was peaceful and calm. <br/>        Back at the breakfast table, Kageyama and Hinata sat arguing. “Tsukishima is usually a meanie! Say meanie!” Hinata said as his hands were held by Kageyama, fighting the hold with everything in his little body. The raven haired male retorted with a huff. “Dick. He’s usually a dick to everyone but Yamaguchi.” He said, Hinata fighting the hold even harder with a whine. “Say meanie!” He called out, being pulled into a hug by his boyfriend instead. Kageyama refused to loosen his hold until Hinata had stopped squirming, which didn’t take long. His strong arms held his tiny boyfriend close, petting his hair gently as the smaller make pouted. “How come Tsukishima is only nice to Yamaguchi?” The ginger asked, big doe eyes looking back and up at Kageyama. “Because he has a crush.” Kegeyama retorted, humming lightly when Sugawara choked on his drink and started coughing, Daichi rubbing his back. “What? Its painfully obvious. Even I can see it.” Kageyama said, standing with his boyfriend still trapped in his arms. “I'm taking a nap” he said before he set Hinata down and walked back to the cabin, to which the ginger responded with a “me too, thanks for the meal!” and followed his boyfriend out. <br/>        Sugawara had finally calmed down by this point, the thought that Tsukishima could feel such a raw emotion like genuine love towards Yamaguchi shocking him. But.. it did make sense. They were always together, never really arguing save for the typical banter and playful teasing. Sugawara turned to his boyfriend and his best friend, Daichi and Asahi, the latter who was wrestling with Nishinoya, trying to get him to stop arguing. Daichi hummed as he pet the top of Suga’s head gently. “Sad your baby is growing up?” He teased, knowing Suga had taken all the first years under his wing when they first joined the club. With a sad nod, Koushi laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing softly as he reached over to play with Daichi’s hands. “It makes sense for him to like Yamaguchi.” The grey haired male hummed out, biting Daichi’s finger lightly and playfully, giggling when the raven haired male pulled his hand back and mock gasped. This was fairly normal behaviour for the couple. “It does, but I don’t think either of them will act on it, out of fear.” Daichi responded with a hum of his own. “Maybe mama bird should step in.” He teased, nudging Sugawara’s shoulder gently, eliciting a smirk from the smaller male. “Maybe I will..” Koushi hummed, thinking to himself about what he’d do to bring the two closer, both literally and metaphorically. <br/>        Back at the cabin, Kageyama and Hinata stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on their faces. Laying in front of them was Yamaguchi cuddled into Tsukishima’s chest, the taller’s arms wrapped around the thin waist of the freckled boy. They were cuddling. Openly cuddling, whether they realized it or not. Hinata walked over and poked Tsukishima’s cheek repeatedly, the blonde waking with a slight groan leaving his lips as his eyes peeled open. He felt warm and fuzzy, but couldn’t figure out why, having just woken up and was confused by the situation. Why were the king and the tangerine looking at him while he slept? What’s with that stupid expression on their faces? He realized once a smaller figure sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “I fell asleep..” Yamaguchi mumbled, stretching his arms up. He felt weight on his side, looking over and seeing Tsukki’s arm. He looked confused, then a deep blush of realization took over his face. “T-Tsukki!!” He squeaked, covering his face. A blush of Tsukishima’s own was on his face as he looked away and grabbed his glasses off the shelf beside the bed, slipping them onto his face. “Sorry Tsukki..” Tadashi turned to Kei and looked down sheepishly. “It's okay, Yamaguchi.” Kei said softly, patting his head. Kageyama’s mouth gaped open at the reaction. Had it been anyone else, Tsukishima would have blown up on them, but since it was Yamaguchi, he was calm. Happy even. Sure, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had slept in the same bed before, but this time was different. They were both aware of their feelings at this point, which made it more intimate. Plus, they had cuddled! And both of them enjoyed it thoroughly. <br/>         Kageyama threw his hands up as he looked at the blushing males, Hinata copying him by sticking his arms straight in the air to try to match Kageyama’s height. “Ok ignore the tension then” he grumbled, climbing the ladder then laying down in his bunk. Hinata pouted as he followed his boyfriend up the ladder, cuddling up with him happily. “Tension? What tension?” Yamaguchi asked innocently, tilting his head as he looked at Tsukishima. The blonde shrugged and sighed. “Let's go for a walk, give them some privacy.” He said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at the two boys cuddled on a top bunk kissing each other every so often. “Okay tsukki!” The olive haired male said happily as he followed Tsukishima out of the cabin where a call of pleasure left the small structure almost immediately after the door shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>